Ciel
by ZySGenie
Summary: REWRITTEN JUST CAUSE BUT STILL ABANDONED Voldemort's right hand is captured. Who is he? Why is Voldemort not doing anything? ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the world of Harry Potter that belongs to J. . I own nothing but my changes to the story and writing.**

* * *

Ciel woke up feeling like a hundred centaurs were dancing the waltz on his head. He on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He slit his eyes open hoping no one would notice he was awake. Seeing a shadow fall before him he let his eyes slid shut again.

"So how old do you think he is?"

"With his experience maybe 30, but he looks too young."

"Ever heard of a de-aging potion, Prongs."

"Don't be an idiot Sirius. Any de-aging potions would've worn of by now."

"Really! You guy are wondering how old he is? Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact we've suddenly foun-"

"He's awake." Immediately all talking stopped. Seeing no reason to keep pretending that he was asleep Ciel opened his eyes slowly and let his eyes lazily trail over the occupants of the room, a mask of utter indifference firmly plastered on.

When he saw the black and silver wand, a pair of throwing knives on a table near by he couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable. Looking at the clock, 7:37, he made a quick calculation. He had been caught somewhere around 5:00pm so that would have given enough time for the death eating minion to report the result back to Riddle and get a rescue team together.

He couldn't help the smirk that slipped through. Father won't be happy. And when father's not happy, no one is.

"What are you smirking about boy?" Ciel turned his head and looked at the man who spoke immediately his smirk dropped, replaced with a bullet proof mask. It was Mad-Eye Moody.

Sirius' eyes widened as all emotion left the boys eyes. His eyes were dark metallic grey eyes that sent shivers down his back. They were the eyes that haunt dreams.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked. Ah, James always the blunt one. Sirius resisted the urge to slap James upside down on the head. Moody spoke up again,

"Really Potter you think he's just gonna spill his secrets to you? I say we give him a taste of pain that should loosen his tongue.

Maybe it was the dim lighting in Grimmauld Place but he could've sworn he saw amusement in the boy eyes… nah, that's crazy.

"Now, now, Moody he's just a child," The boy's eyes flash dangerously,"a little bit of veritaserum should do it." Old Remus, bless his kind heart even though the 'child' had impaled him with a knife he was still trying to protect him.

James didn't know if Remus was exceptionally kind, or extremely stupid.

* * *

Ciel hid amusement, they really thought a bit of veritaserum was gonna 'loosen' his tongue. The truth serum has several flaws in it. And Ciel knew exactly how to exploit them.

His eyes widened as none other than Severus Snape came into the room hold the clear liquid that he quickly knew was not ordinary veritaserum. If Snape had made it was likely to be harder to avoid the questions. Even Ciel could admit that the man was a potions genius.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the spy but Snape was avoiding eye contact and ignored him in favour of handing the potion to Dumbledore. How had Ciel not noticed him? The power rolling of the old man higher than anyone else in the room. And though he hated to admit it more than his own too.

Remembering his father warnings about Dumbledore he made a conscious effort not to look into the old man's eyes. He had learnt occlumency but he was sure Dumbledore would get past his defence quicker than you could say 'expelliarmus'. Dumbledore pressed the vial against Ciel's mouth but he kept lips pursed.

Dumbledore seemed to have expected this and Ciel thought he saw a flicker of, disappointment, but it vanished so quickly Ciel couldn't be sure if he'd imagined it. Dumbledore waved his hand and Ciel found he could no longer breathe through his nose. He knew when a battle was lost so he opened his mouth slightly.

* * *

Dumbledore placed 3 drops on Ciel's tongue and waited for the potion the kick in. Ciel's eyes glazed over.

Sirius' curiosity peaked there were so many questions he wanted ask the boy, but knew The Order wouldn't be too pleased If he bombarded the kid with questions they deemed useless. So for now, he just watched.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked clearly. A shadow of a smirk appeared on the boy's lips.

"… Shadow." 'Huh' thought Sirius eloquently. That can't be his name… right? He looked to Remus, Remus always had the answers, and as expected the explanation came.

"That's the name The Prophet gave him. I guess, if you look at it that way… he's telling the truth." Moody growled clearly not liking the way the boy had avoided the question. Sirius had to admit that the boy was good. Not many could force a half-truth past veritaserum, especially though he hated to admit it, one made by Snape.

"What's the name your parents gave you." Dumbledore asked calmly. He didn't hesitate this time,

"They never gave me one." Sirius blinked. The boy sounded slightly… bitter. It was almost human. After fighting Death Eaters for years Sirius couldn't help but separate them from human to make hurting or killing them easier Dumbledore seemed to have decided to move on,

"How old are you?" Now that was a pretty straight forward question Sirius doubted Mr. Shadow would be able to find a way around that question. The boy didn't disappoint.

The boy's muscles tensed for a heartbeat then dropped and he answered in an emotionless voice,

"16." Shock reverberated throughout the room.

Sirius had thought the boy was young but to not even be of age. Well that was another matter entirely. When Dumbledore had gathered himself he asked,

"Where is Voldemort?" The boy remained silent. Sirius briefly wondered whether he didn't know or if it was under the Fidelius. Dumbledore moved on,

"What's Voldemort planinng."

The boy simply shrugged.

"He's Voldemort right hand man Albus." Moody said gruffly. Getting the point Dumbledore asked,

"What do you think he'll do next?"

"Attack." The room seemed to have dropped a few degrees. Why else would Sirius feel so cold inside?

"Where?" Dumbledore asked urgently. Sirius thought he saw a ghost of a smirk on the boy's face.

"Here." The boy said simply.

Pandemonium erupted. People started shouting and reaching for the door but froze when the heard a loud bang.

"Everyone calm down. The house is under the Fidelius there is no way that Death Eaters can enter. Unless you think I would tell any of them." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question. The smirk on the boys face slipped. Everyone breathed easily again remembering who exactly was their secret keeper.

* * *

Damn. Ciel thought, he hadn't expected them to have a Fidelius. He should've known. He knew he would eventually fall to the serums will and start mindlessly answering all question. So he took the last resort knowing that the Death Eaters wouldn't find him under a fidelius charm.

He bit down hard on the capsule hidden in his mouth and a the hidden dreamless sleep potion broke out and as it dribbled down his throat, he fell unconscious.

James felt embarrassed that he'd lost composure so quickly all because of the stupid shadow boy. He turned to glare at him, but the glare quickly dropped when he realised that the child wasn't conscious.

"Albus!" He cried out what had happened? Was the child okay? Had they overdosed him? Had he gotten hit by a horrible spell in battle?

James had killed and injured a great many Death Eaters but this, this was a child.

Molly Weasley's mind seemed to be on the same track as James because she started fussing.

"Is he okay? Did we do something? … Did You-Know-Who kill him?" At the last question she turned to Severus. He shook his head. Many people breathed a sigh of relief many lesser Death Eaters they had caught had died quite a painful death through the Dark Mark.

They may not have lost too much sleep over Death Eaters but this was a 16 year old. They might still be able to bring him over to the right side.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up to five pairs of eyes close too his face. The owners of those eyes squealed when Ciel opened his eyes and scrambled away. Ciel instinctively pressed himself against the headboard hand stretched and feeling vulnerable when he remembered even his trusty dagger had been removed before hand.

Someone from his right spoke up.

"I _told_ you guys not to do that. Now, he's afraid." Ciel turned to the voice his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Woah, chill man-" someone started to say but just then the handle on the door twisted, everyone froze. The door opened and a short chubby redhead entered. The woman paused at the sight of the other people in the room. Slowly her face turned as red as her hair, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Mum we can ex-"

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE!" The woman thundered.

"We were ju-"

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT. YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF ANY OF YOU GET DINNER! OUT, _OUT_."

After the woman ushered the children out she turned to Ciel.

"I'm so sorry about that dear, the children can be quite nosy sometime. I would've thought Hermione would have more sense though." she said the last part to herself.

"I just came up here to see if you were awake yet and see if you're hungry. Are you?" Ciel blinked at the woman. Why would she care if Ciel was hungry? Shouldn't they just shove a plate of slop at him or more likely just starve him.

He'd never seen this woman in his life but he wanted so badly to tell her he was starving. He wanted to tell her everything bad about his life. He wanted to be held in her arms and fall asleep there. He mentally shook is head, he'd given up such petty wishes years ago. After all what mother would want _him,_ he thought bitterly.

But instead of expressing any of these inner thought he simply said,

"No." She seemed to have expected this.

"Well, if you need anything…" she broke of not knowing what Ciel could do if he _did_ need anything.

"I'll come back in a couple of hours," then added hesitating, ",the, the kids. They don't know who you are." She hesitated a moment opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and left the room.

Ciel half wished she had stayed but wasn't brave enough to call her back. Instead he just stared at her back as she left the room. As she closed the door his stomach growled. He sighed he _was_ starving but he couldn't risk them slipping veritaserum to him again. As for the woman.

He'd have to stay away from her, she must have some sort of charm on her the make people feel _loved_ or some other stupid emotion like that.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, first he had to figure out why she had been so nice to him and above all find a way to escape this hell hole. As the brunette pulled the duvet off of him he wondered why they had put him in a cozy room instead of a dungeon or a prison.

Then he looked around at the plain black wall and the cozy grey bed he'd just climbed off.

They must be trying to drive him insane.

Yes, that was it.

They were just messing with his head. When they realise he'd never betray the dark side they'd just throw him into some old dungeon to rot.

Yes, that was it.

He went over to the window and went to open the latch but he snatched his hand back when he was millimetres away from it. There was a nasty spell on there. He'd felt waves of promised pain coming from the entire window. It seemed they weren't as trusty and foolish as they'd seemed.

Should he try some wandless magic? He was still learning and could only -so far- do the most petty of spells. He really didn't want to muck it up and let The Order know he do wandless magic. He tried the door. Locked. He sighed knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

What if they tried to make him take the potion again. He started to panic. Even worse what if Dumbledore decided to just force the from his mind. Ciel knew without a doubt that if the person wasn't willing then the pain could rival the cruciatus.

He mentally berated himself for panicking. First he'd have to find a way to keep them out. With that he started working on his occlumency.

* * *

Molly Weasley was torn. On one hand she wanted to curse the stupid Death Eater into next century, on the other hand though… he was just a child. In fact the real reason she'd actually gone there was to shout at him. But the moment after she had ushered the children out and looked into the boy's eyes. Her heart had melted. He looked so vulnerable and scared, her motherly instincts just kicked in.

She'd surprised even herself when she'd asked if he was hungry. Maybe if he was shown the kindness off the light side, the right side he'd come to them. Molly wasn't blind, she'd been in battles with the Death Eaters before and she'd seen the boy before.

He'd would always be fighting right next to, _him_. She ignored the way she'd seen the boy ignore the spells heading towards him to send a shield spell towards you-know-who. But she couldn't ignored the way Voldemort repaid the favors. The villain had even recklessly stopped to _help_ the child to protect him from a curses or hexes heading the boy's way.

She wondered thoughtfully, who _was _this child?

* * *

James was on his third glass of firewhiskey when Lily had come over and grabbed the glass from him. He'd expected her to start berating him but what he hadn't expected her to do was to down the glass herself and sit down next to him with a sigh.

"He's just a child." Lily said weakly. James put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I know." He replied softly. No one would _ever_ have imagined it. Not even Voldemort… Who in their right mind would recruit a _child_. Although it could be argued the Voldemort wasn't even remotely sane but still…

They themselves had lost a child. When Voldemort had come knocking that fateful day. James and Lily had gone to visit Alice and Frank, and Peter had volunteered to take care of young Harry. They should have known that Peter was nothing but a rat. They returned home to find a body hardly recognisable as the beautiful baby boy everyone would fawn over but a blood spell by James who refused to believe it proved to everyone who it was.

"They would be about the same age know wouldn't they, Lily?" That was the last string for Lily, A single teardrop fell from her eye. When it landed on her leg, the flood gate opened up and she buried her face in James robe. He rested his head on top of hers his eyes closed pushing back his own tears.

Someone had to be strong today.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Oh Lily-flower, don't cry baby. Aster is with us now. Everything's gonna be alright." he murmured in her ear. They stayed like that for a while and soon Lily's sobs evened out and she fell asleep to his soft whispers of a better future.

* * *

Ciel pinched himself he couldn't fall asleep. They could come in at any time and slip him some veritaserum. He was hungry, tired and bored. He'd never imagined getting captured could lead to _boredom_. Who would've thought. After that woman had left he'd buried himself in his mind and worked on his shields for hours. He guessed the woman must've come back and left when she found him 'sleeping' because there was a tray of food on his bedside table. But he couldn't eat it they might've spiked it.

The sweet aroma of the food quickly filled the room, his stomach growled every time he took a breath. He lent back against the headboard he would definitely fall asleep if he stayed in bed so he got out and stretched. His muscles ached from being in one position for so long.

He wished he could see the time, so that he would at least know if it had been minutes or hours. It all seemed to blend in with each other. Ciel wondered what his father was doing right then. Probably plotting. He found the most uncomfortable place in the room and sat down. He looked up at the tiled ceiling and began counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

* * *

"What's he doing right now?" Remus asked.

"He's probably staring at the wall again," Molly sighed, ",he hasn't eaten a thing, he hardly talks and I'm almost certain he hasn't slept either." It'd been 2 day since the capture but the boy still refused to tell them anything.

"I don't see why you don't want us to force to truth out of the boy it not like he's worth anything anyway." Moody growled.

Dumbledore sighed,

"I know we could do that but he is a child we can still change his ways, we could help him move away from the dark arts. We could save a soul."

"Don't give us that crap," Sirius growled, being the only one who dared speak like that to the Headmaster, "you just want another spy so you can get more information." Dumbledore looked at Sirius over his half moon glasses reprovingly.

"No matter what I do, Sirius, it's all for The Greater Good-"

"The Greater Good my ass." Remus muttered under his breath. Dumbledore either didn't hear or pretended not for he continued, "we must look at the bigger picture my boy."

Sirius didn't say anything fearing he'd never stop shouting. He couldn't _believe_ Dumbledore. He was willing to give a child life just like that. He growled angrily and stomped out of the room slamming the door on way out.

He looked up the stairs towards where the boy would be now. He suddenly felt a strong longing to enter the room. He glanced back, the door he'd slammed stayed shut. He walked to the mahogany door and placed a hand on the handle. He pushed it down, took a deep breath and pushed it open.

* * *

"1258, 1259, 1260, 1261, 12-" Ciel was muttering counting the planks in the wall when he heard the door open. He turned from his spot on the ground to glare at the intruder.

Sirius froze under the intense glare he was receiving from the boy. The boy was pale, his cheekbones stood out painfully against his already hollow cheeks. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the hard wooden bed frame. That couldn't be comfortable. The boy glare disappears as soon as it appears, replaced with emptiness which made the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more.

Sirius refrained a shudder. He finally realised just where he was. And at the same time wondered what in Merlin's name he was doing here. This boy only 16, had managed to gain Voldemort's attention, and not only that but was also his right hand man.

"Dumbledore wants to turn you into a spy." Sirius hit himself repeatedly, mentally of course. Why the _hell_ had he told the boy _that_? The boy's expression didn't change, he would've thought that he hadn't heard him, if not for the minuet nod the boy gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ciel's mind registered the face, habitual glare fell, and blank mask replaced it as he wondered what the man was doing.

"Dumbledore wants to turn you into a spy." Ciel's heart skipped a beat, what. W-what was going on? Was this some kind of plan to get him to open up? Black didn't seem to remember him but he'd met Black before. He had been an awful liar. Ciel had always been able to see through his lies.

Ciel, gave a small nod and turned back to the wall.

He briefly worried that Black would know what he was feeling right now. But he knew that wouldn't happen. No one knew how he felt. He was confidant in that ability.

No one would know.

Ever.

* * *

The boy turned away from him. Sirius wanted to hit himself. What had possessed Sirius to say something like that?

Especially to the boy?

Not that it did any good (for either party) the boy probably didn't even believe him. Sirius felt the need to say something,

"So, what's the dark side like?" he asked joking half-heartedly. From the side-long look the boy gave him he could tell that he didn't think much of his lame joke. But even so the boy answered.

"Predictable." Sirius paused, he hadn't expected an answer. The word had come out quiet and croaky. Like he hadn't talked for… well 2 days.

"Predictable?" But the boy didn't answer. It seem that was all he'd say for now. He left. He slowed closed the door not wanting to alert the Order what he'd been up to. He straightened up and turned around.

…

Only to find himself nose to nose with Remus. Sirius's eyes widened.

"I-I can explain." Remus lifted an eyebrow. Sirius sighed,

"Okay maybe not…" Sirius prepared himself for a long lecture, but all Remus did was stare into Sirius's eye's for what seemed eternity then said,

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The Remus walked away without another words, leaving Sirius standing there dumbstruck as the day Mehan Pond turned him, him, down.

* * *

Ciel let a small smirk pass through his constant mask of impassiveness when the apple lifted off the ground with no wand waving or words, he'd worked tirelessly on the levitation ever since he'd thought of the idea and now, now he was ready. Levitation seemed like a small feat, but worthwhile all the same. He lowered it back on the plate that the Weasley patron had left on the table for him, just like every other day.

He pulled at a charm from the bracelet his father had given him, Potter had tried to take it of him but only managed to get an shock. Ciel almost smiled at the memory. His father had spelled it so it could only be taken off by him or Ciel. The magical charms were useless without a wand or his other effects, so he went straight to the miniature knife.

He triggered the enlargement charm with a word in the tongue of snakes and used the knife to chip small pieces of the silver plate off. He placed it in front of him and concentrated on one piece which slowly rose in the air, then suddenly without warning the chip of silver flew at the table leg. Rising from his spot he walked over to the table leg and bent to examine tiny hole was almost impossible to see unless you knew where to look, and would probably cause less than minimal pain if launched at a human. You could just barely see the glint of the silver embedded in the leg.

It was perfect. He sat back down and began to chip more pieces.

* * *

"Hey-"

"pssssst."

"Aster-"

"over here."

Aster turned to see the twins making exaggerated spy like movements. He rolled his eyes, and just to piss them off he asked in a normal voice as opposed to they're 'whispering',

"What's up guys." And for this conversation Aster decided to name the one on the left George and Fred the one on the right.

"Well, there's-" Fred began.

"the sun-" George continued.

"the clouds and-"

"right now the roof, but-"

"what we're here to talk about-"

"is our little visitor-" Aster immediately perked up,

"Really? You know who he is?" he asked in an excited voice. The twin both put their fingers on their lips an frantically shushed him.

"Don't go shouting stuff like that about-"

"yeah mom's already down our necks about what happened a few days ago."

"Sorry." Aster whispered. He still couldn't believe he'd missed that he'd just gone out for a trip around Diagon Alley. When the twins 'accidentally' overheard the adults talking about some kid that they want to spy on or make into a spy or something, they gathered the under-aged of the house and went to check out the kid.

"You know our extendable ears, right?" Fred asked whispering excitedly. Aster nodded, they'd come in useful quite a bit.

"Well, say hello to our newest product, the extendable eyes." George said as they both pulled out geeky looking glasses attached to a stretchable cord that ended with very realistic looking eyes.

"May I be the first to say, gross." Aster said staring at the offending object. The twins pretended to shield their eyes- extendable eyes from his insults then dropped the act saying,

"These babies right here-"

"are a breakthrough in the art of 'accidental' overhearing-" Fred grinned as he said this.

"well, overseeing of highly important information." George matched his brother's facial emotion.

"You created these so you could perve at girls didn't you." The twin grins didn't even falter.

"Yep." They said together. Aster sighed.

* * *

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as he sat in front of the Order listening to the conversations while they waited for Sirius, who was always late. Except for when the 'figurative' war conch rang.

"kidding! But he'd never cheat on-"

"-come on Lily, please?"

"James I love you but for Merlin's sake-"

"-never go wrong with constant vigilance-"

"-of course they're not, Remus and Tonks are just-"

"-shut up, no way am I-"

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got held up." Sirius said sitting down. Remus stared at Sirius,

"You live, here Sirius."

"I don't think I see your point Remus." Remus opened his mouth to no doubt reply with a presumably sharp tongued comment but Dumbledore cut him off. He had better things to do than sit here and listen to those two bickering.

He cleared his throat loudly, immediately all eyes flew to him, he smirked internally at their quick response.

"I have come to a conclusion."

"About time." Moody grumbled gruffly. Dumbledore ignored him and continued,

"I have decided to send him to Hogwarts." The room erupted up in angry protests, he held up a hand,

"I plead that you listen to me first," he stated.

"I have reason to believe that this boy is the key to end this war. Not only can he provide us with information that not even Severus can get his hands on but his proximity to Tom will help us, but sources tell me that the boy is very important to the dark side, you could even say he was the reason Tom hasn't gone insane." The angry protests quickly became quiet murmurings to each other.

"You-know-who was never sane, Albus, we both know that." Minerva spoke in a quiet voice.

"Exactly, I know I'm not the only one who noticed but around the time Harry," Lily sucked in a breath. ",died Voldemort retreated and rested for a few years only random attacks even clued us in on the fact he was still alive. When he returned, his tactics had changed and whenever there were raids right beside his side was a new face. I'd had presumed he was a new ally, that for some reason had a certain degree of control over him. But I hadn't thought. For a child…"

"You know that he'd never agree, don't you Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"And what about our children in Hogwarts?"

"I'll will take care of that, though first I think we should have a talk with him."

* * *

"Where is Ciel?" A soft strangely un-human voice carried across the room easily as if with a mind of it's own.

"Forgive me my highness, I couldn't not prevent it." Just like the first voice this one too sounded un-human but this one was high, raspy and ugly.

"Could not, or would not?" The voice asked in a silky toneless voice, that could make even death quiver with fear.

"I assure you my highness, I did my best."

"Clearly your best isn't enough. Have I chosen the wrong one for this task?"

"Of course not my highness, I beg of you allow me another chance."

The owner of the beautiful voice rose from his throne of black roses, his black hooded cloak

obscuring his face,

"I shall give you one more chance."

"Thank you your highness, I will not fail you."

"I should hope not. For your sake at least, Tom Riddle."


	4. Chapter 4

"_I should hope not. For your sake at least, Tom Riddle."_

Sirius thought about going to the boy and telling him about Dumbledore's plan but… what if the boy tried to escape or worse, succeeded? Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boy's room just as he went to take a step up he saw 6 figures silently creep down the stairs and stop at the boy's door. The kids!

What were they doing? They can't possibly being thinking of going in there, how did they even know about the boy? Sirius, at this point, still hadn't heard about the incident when the under-aged wizards and witches had snuck into Voldemort's right hand's room. He was just about to barge up when he saw them pull something out, considering that the Weasley twins were with them, this had to be good.

He almost gagged when he saw that they had pulled out an eye. He watched confused as they stuck it under the door then all of them put on glasses that were attached to they eye by a cord. Deciding he had to know what they were doing he quietly crept up behind them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder, being the one least likely to shout out.

Ginny whipped around guilty faced, Sirius put his hand out. Ginny hand it over reluctantly. He surprised her by, instead of confiscating them, he put it on. Immediately Ginny's shocked face disappeared into a haze which turned into an image of a room identical to the boy's. Suddenly it hit Sirius they were looking into the room!

Sirius tried to look around but found the image didn't change as he moved his eyes, he mentally slapped himself of course it didn't, it wasn't his eyes that were watching this. He shook his head slightly and focused on the only figure in the room he was seeing.

The boy was sitting on the floor side on to them with his sunken eyes staring straight ahead, not moving except for his lips. Sirius stared closely trying to make out what he was saying. Now, he wasn't an expert, but was the boy… counting? There was nothing in front the boy that he could possibly be counting. But as he looked closer there was no doubt, the boy was slowly and steadily counting his way up.

Then suddenly his lips paused their soundless speech and he turned his head to the door slowly. Sirius held his breath as the boy looked directly at the eye making it seem like he was looking straight at Sirius. He got up and made his way to the door as the boy neared he reached down making his hand seemingly get bigger and bigger as it got closer to the eye. His head began to spin as the image went a higher quickly as the boy picked it up.

The boy held it in front of his face and glared intensely into it. Then Sirius's vision was a blurr as the boy dropped it again.

Then the image went red as the boy presumably squashed the eye then the image went black, Sirius pulled off the now useless glasses. He saw the others do so to except for Ginny who stayed confused as she had not seen anything. They heard a loud thump as the boy presumably slammed his hand, maybe fist? on the door loudly. Then said loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Leave." Sirius shivered at the cold voice.

The kids turned around, then stopped at the sight of Sirius. But determined that the boy was scarier than any adult and scrambled up the stairs deciding to talk later. Ginny followed at a slower pace still wondering what could have happened.

Sirius found himself unable to move still breathing harshly.

"I can see you. You're standing in front of the keyhole." The cold voice continued. Sirius looked at the keyhole. So he was. Yet he still stood there wondering what to do, then deciding it'd be best to clear things up he closed his hand around the door knob and consequently the key hole and twisted it pushing it open.

The boy stood in front of him finishing his half step backwards to allow the door to swing open.

"You're watching me." It wasn't a question just a statement.

Amateurs, Ciel thought as he heard them thundered up the stairs away from him. That's when he noticed an arm through the keyhole,

"I can see you. You're standing in front of the key hole." Ciel waited then took a step backwards as the doo knob began to turn. He inwardly took a double take at the face of Sirius Black. Although nothing showed on the outside of course.

He felt like he needed to state something to put it out there.

"You're watching me." He watched Black carefully for any emotions.

Black shook his head quickly,

"No, no, nothing like that it- it was just the kids they were curious about you, I guess…" Black trailed off. Ciel tilted his head to the side,

"What's your excuse?" he asked as cold as ever. Black couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something in that voice the screamed… something.

"I guess I was curious too I guess."

"You should probably make sure those kids don't come back I may not be as kind as this time or the previous one." He inwardly grimaced at the thought of their first meeting, he'd wanted to rip each one of their heads off.

"You met them before this?" Black asked surprised and slightly worried.

"Yes." Ciel said curtly turning away, trying to subtly tell Black to piss off

"When?" Ciel sighed, he can't take a hint. Maybe a slightly more straight forward answer would do.

"Ask them yourself, Black."

Black finally seemed to take the hint and finally backed off, Ciel was about to let out a sigh of relief when Black paused again,

"He wants to send you to Hogwarts." Ciel froze hardly hearing the door close a while later.

The plan would have to put into action sooner than he'd planned, it was obvious who Black had meant by 'He'. Stupid old coot, can't resist meddling. He sat down on the uncomfortable floor this time in a position he could see the door without being too obvious. He should've thought twice before scaring the stupid kids like that. He stared at the bit of obviously fake blood that had splattered onto the bedsheets, and pondered the last question. How was he going to get them to open the door?

* * *

_***3 hours later***_

The answer came quicker than expected when he noticed something resembling an ear being pushed under the door a few minutes after the sun set. Ciel had to stop himself from smiling. Idiots.

His original plan quickly formed around this situation. He could see just out of the corner of his eye, an eye at the keyhole, this one looked like it actually had an owner. He reached inside his core and felt behind the door. It was definitely them and no adults around. Perfect.

He sighed loudly, slightly exaggerated. Then pretended to muttered, slightly louder than necessary, but he doubted the amateurs would notice he pretended to be in the middle of a sentence,

"-bored. Why can't they just introduce me already. I can't believe I'm a prisoner in my own home. Maybe if I hadn't scared those others away they'd come and see me…" He added another sigh for good measure.

That should do it, furious whispering could be heard through the door, he smirked. And just as expected, soon the door knob twisted open.

Idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

_That should do it, he smirked. And just as expected, soon the door knob twisted open._

* * *

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Aster crouched at the door and put the strings in their ear while Fred/George stuffed an ear under the door. Hermione checked through the keyhole to see if he was watching. He wasn't.

The listened close, they heard someone sigh and mutter, the listened closer trying to make out what he was saying,

"-bored. Why can't they just introduce me already. I can't believe I'm a prisoner in my own home. Maybe if I hadn't scared those others away they'd come and see me…"

The five all turned to look Hermione who gave them a frantic, don't-look-at-me expression.

There was another sigh projected into their ears.

Fred and George got a determined look on their face, Ginny looked worried. The whispered quickly to each other. Then everyone nodded only a slight hesitation from Aster then they all stood up and Hermione twisted the doorknob and pushed it open.

The boy inside turned to look at them startled he stood up quickly. They stood standing facing each other. The mysterious boy run his fingers through his messy hair uncomfortably.

Finally the boy spoke clearing his throat,

"Ermm, uhhh, hi, um sorry about yesterday I was totally out of line. Wait, you are the ones who came yesterday…? Sorry I didn't mean to accuse I just presumed, I apologise for-" Ginny decided to cut him off before he could work himself up anymore.

"No, no it was us, and anyway we should be the one's apologising for intruding in your privacy but we were just curious and… yeah…" She finished lamely, she winced inwardly that probably sounded awful. But the dark-haired boy just gave her a small smile. It did miracles to his pale sick looking features it was like a whole new person.

"Uhh… you can come in and sit down," the boy must've seen their shocked faces for he quickly added, "only if you want to of course. I'm sure you have better things to do than be here. Sorry for presuming things..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

* * *

Ciel watched as 6 people walked in, and just as the door was about to close Ciel flicked his hand slightly, making a piece of wood fly into the gap stopping it from closing. Carefully masking his dislike of them he put an act of awkwardness, complete to the hand through the hair move, he waited to see if they were going to say anything. His etiquette did state that he should welcome them in first but the only way they'd see him as their…. _friend,_ was if he acted… well, acted his age.

"Ermm, uhhh, hi, um sorry about yesterday I was totally out of line. Wait, you are the ones who came yesterday…? Sorry I didn't mean to accuse I just presumed, I apologise for-" one of the red heads cut him off, thankfully before he ran out of things to 'nervously' blabber about.

"No, no it was us, and anyway we should be the one's apologising for intruding in your privacy but we were just curious and… yeah…" She finished lamely, Ciel wanted to bash his head, who brought these tactless idiots into the world? Hiding his thoughts, instead Ciel said,

"Uhh… you can come in and sit down," he looked at their shocked faces and inwardly smirked then pretended to added on hurriedly, ",only if you want to of course. I'm sure you have better things to do than be here. Sorry for presuming things..." He trailed off not really know what else to say.

Hopefully they'd hurry up he'd didn't know how long he could keep the act up. They came in, the twins and what looked like their little brother sat easily on the bed while the one that looked like Potter's spawn sat in the chair. The two girls just stood. Ciel dragged his hand through his hair edging slowly backwards by small imperceptible movement.

When he had all of them within view, he pretended to excitedly just think of something,

"Hey do wanna see something cool, I've been working on it for awhile."

"Uhh.. sure."

"Yeah go ahead…" The rest nodded. Ciel pulled tiny chip of wood from his pocket, it was coated in chloroform. Quicker than any of them could blink the chloroform coated chips flew at through their cheeks, immediately they all staggered hand flying to their cheeks.

"Wh-whaaaa…"

"Wa'ss goin' on." the twin said sleepily.

Ceil let a smirk slip through his mask widening when he saw one of them step back in fear. The Potter spawn opened his mouth in a silent shout of surprise, soon they all fell quickly unconscious.

Ciel pushed all their bodies under bed and went to the door carefully not to touched the doorknob Ciel toed the door open both hands holding chips of wood and silver. Moving quickly and quietly as he could Ciel crept down the stairs toward where the voices were coming from.

A light shone from under the door. He placed himself in a position where he could see the room and the entrance door, but no one would see him unless they knew what they were looking for. A hour and a bit passed and no one exited or entered either door. Then finally someone rang the doorbell. Immediately a screaming noise was heard,

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES! BLOOD TRAITOR THE LOT OF YOU! DIRTYING THE ANCIENT NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK-"

The room door was opened and two people stepped out. The werewolf and Black. If they had not be so distracted someone might have noticed a glint of something small fly into wrist of the werewolf, straight into his bloodstream. Black immediately set about shutting up the painting while the werewolf paused and frowned he brought his wrist up to his face then shrugged seeing nothing. A smirk crept onto Ciel's face, amateurs.

The werewolf opened the door for the visitor who was ushered in quickly. Just as before Ciel sent a piece of wood into the gap stopping it from closing. The werewolf gasp clasping his wrist in pain he sunk to the floor immediately people were shouting and screaming, 10 minutes later the werewolf was carried back to the room.

They didn't close the door to the room, Ciel frowned how was he supposed to get past?

"Albus!" A voice cried.

"The boy." Everyone quieted down, freezing he looked from the room to the door as shadow appeared. He was going to be caught!

"DAD! A BOY HE-" A voice screamed from upstairs. Cursing he threw aside the rest of his carefully made plan and sprinted to the door.

"_Stupefy_!" Ciel ducked just in time.

"ALBUS!"

"_Carpe Retractum!_" A gruff voice shouted. Ciel simply waved his hand behind him sending a gust of wind throwing back the rope and the caster. Avoiding the door knob Ciel toed the door open then sprinted out into the night.

* * *

"I expect what you have to say won't disappoint." A dark figure spoke on melodious voice filled with promise of pain. The cloaked figured knelt at his feet and replied in a raspy hissing voice.

"Good news… and also bad news My Highness."

"Then speak."

"The spy was under a secrecy spell so we could not get any information from him."

"I see…" the melodious voice betrayed no emotion.

"The good news?"

"The prince managed to escape by himself, My highness."

"Did he now? So what part did you play in this Riddle?"

"…none, My Highness."

"This is good news to me Riddle, but you had your orders didn't you."

"… yes, My Highness."

The cloaked figure fell to the ground and shrieked with pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Btw minor BL coming up. Don't like it don't read**_

* * *

"_This is good news to me Riddle, but you had your orders didn't you."_

"… _yes, My Highness." _

_The cloaked figure fell to the ground and shrieked with pain._

* * *

Sirius stared at the wall, strangely feeling disappointed, he had no idea why. The boy was dark, evil even what had he been expecting?

He could hear Molly bustling about the kitchen, presumably cooking out her feelings. Dumbledore (Sirius had demoted the man to last name in his head) was currently being chewed out by Moody, having already been shouted at by Molly at Remus. Almost all of the Order had something they wanted the say to Dumbledore but the smidgen of respect they still had left kept them from doing so.

The boys emotionless face came to the forefront of his mind. For some reason he felt like he knew the boy, personally. Like... like they'd met before. Sirius looked away from the rather detailed wall to his friends, James was quietly talking with Lily and Remus was watching Dumbledore's ears being abused.

Was this his fault? He was the one who'd told the boy. He wondered what Remus thought of him now.

He looked at Remus who looked as unattainable as ever and sighed. Standing up quietly not wanting to draw their attention he went upstairs to feed Buckbuck and perhaps have a one-sided conversation with the hippogriff.

* * *

"I told you! Albus, I told you again and again. He is dark evil, he was never going to change! We didn't get any information for him. But _he_ has information for the Dark Lord Albus. You and your greater good." Moody shook his head. Albus felt like each words was a sharp poisoned dagger, he didn't even have the energy to argue, not that he had anything to say. He had made a mistake and he had no idea how to fix it.

"For Merlin's sake Albus, not everyone deserves a second chance!"

His eyes lost any twinkle that may have survived the verbal beating he'd received from many. Head hung low, he took it all.

* * *

"James do you think the Sirius has been acting oddly lately?" Lily asked quietly. James stared into those emerald pools he'd fallen in love with.

"He'd did seem a bit quiet."

"You know, I couldn't help but noticed… I mean they don't look at all alike but his eyes reminded me of-"

"Sirius." James finished as he followed Sirius with his eyes. Lily nodded also looking at Sirius. Lily smiled softly when she saw Remus follow him.

"Do you you think-"

"Yes, I think he will." Lily grinned.

"It'd be nice to see them happy."

* * *

Remus looked away from Dumbledore when he noticed Sirius getting up. Remus' eyes followed him to the door. He sighed, Remus could guess what Sirius was thinking. He pushed off the wall and walked away from the shouting. He let his feet walked to where Sirius was sure to be. Remus smiled slightly when he realised he was right. He reached out to open the door but instead paused and listened.

"-don't know why I feel disappointed, I just… " Sirius groaned then sighed, "I don't know what to do Beaky. I just feel like I've met him before. And his eyes. His eyes. Buckbeak if you could've seen them. They weren't unlike to what I used to stare at in the mirror day after day. Ahhhh.. I could've done something. I should've done something." Sirius let out a frustrated growl.

"And Remus. What was he think just letting me do what I want. I'm such an idiot. Not that Remus doesn't know that." Sirius tone changed from self incriminating to a conversational tone.

"You know something, Beaky? I used to think," Sirius scoffed to emphasize the idiocy of the thought, ",that he actually liked me. I mean I'm not saying he doesn't like me, I mean we're great friend but I actually thought he like, liked me." Remus's eyes widened. Did Sirius know?

"But then I realise it's just my imagination fueled by silly hope. Oh dear Merlin, I sound like a cheesy teenager. I doubt Remus would ever feel the same. What do you think Beaky? Think the old sly dog could nab the sarcastic bookworm for himself?"

Buckbeak snorted. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah I thought so too. But say if I did how'd you think I should do it?"

Did he honestly hear what he thought he heard? No, Sirius probably talking about something else, he shouldn't jump to conclusions but he couldn't help but hope-

"I could say something like, 'Hey, Moony I know we've been friends for ages and ages but I don't actually like you, I mean you're bloody brilliant and you always have something to say. How could anyone just, like you. But, I was wondering, despite you being way out of my league. Obviously. Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Buckbeak said nothing. Sirius sighed.

"Then again the man's so thick he still wouldn't get it. For Merlin's sake Moony. Isn't it obvious I'm in love with you." Sirius sighed. Forehead pressed into Buckbeak for comfort.

Remus who was backing away accidentally bumped into the banister behind him with a loud thud. Loud scrambling could be heard from behind the door.

It was flung open and a panicked Sirius stood there. All thoughts about the escaped boy flew from his head as he stared at Sirius the man he'd fallen for years ago.

"Remus! Fancy seeing you here!" Sirius said in false cheer that Remus quickly saw through.

"Padfoot." Remus said seriously. Sirius stopped pretending and dropped his head.

"You don't have to say it Remus I-" he choked, "know you don't think of me like that, Merlin you probably think I'm-"

Remus put a finger on Sirius lips.

"An idiot. I think you're an utter idiot." Sirius's face fell.

"What kind of moron asks someone out like that." Sirius fallen face looked back up confusion slipping through.

"Huh?" Remus tutted.

"Alway the eloquent one, Padfoot." Remus pecked him on the lips.

"Just. Kiss me." another peck.

* * *

"Where's Sirius and Remus?" Molly asked as she sat the table. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Aster flushed and looked away. They'd gone to ask Sirius about the boy and, well.

"Oh, they're just getting to know each other extra thoroughly, I don't think they want to bothered just now. But they seemed pretty hungry for something else." Aster's best friend Luna said, unfazed.

The Weasley children, Aster and Hermione turned red, mortified. James choked on a tart he'd snuck from the kitchen.

"Well… good for them I s'pose." Arthur said once he'd processed the information.

The whole room erupted in chaos as half of the adults yelled at each other to settle the long standing bets,

"SWEET MONEY!" Tonks yelled happily. Fred and George looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Hypocrites."

Sirius and Remus never came down to eat.


End file.
